Question: Gabriela walked to a school supply store at night and decided to buy a pen for $1.43. Gabriela handed the salesperson $1.66 for her purchase. How much change did Gabriela receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Gabriela received, we can subtract the price of the pen from the amount of money she paid. The amount Gabriela paid - the price of the pen = the amount of change Gabriela received. ${1}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ Gabriela received $0.23 in change.